It is known to use adjusting mechanisms for cheek rests for rifle stocks that comprises a separate adjusting handle, button or knob for releasing and locking the cheek rest in relation to the rifle stock. Such adjusting knob is arranged on the side of the rifle stock and enters the interior and the locking portion of the cheek rest of the rifle stock via a hole in the side of the rifle stock.
A number of drawbacks exist with the known art. For instance, a separate adjusting knob is required which adds to the cost of the adjusting mechanism. Additionally, the work required to manufacture or retrofit an existing rifle including the preparation of a hole adds to the time and cost. Further a protruding adjusting knob is exposed to the elements and susceptible to wear and physical breakage. There is a risk that unwanted objects gest entangled in the knob and that dirt enters via the hole in the rifle stock. The knob further reduces the visible appearance of the rifle stock, as well as it may impair the ergonomics of the rifle stock.